


Hero Worship

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Mike's used to being the leader of their little group.  But a new assignment changes his perspective.Prompt: Sidekick AUPairing: Eleven/Mike





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.
> 
> In other news, Should I Stay or Should I Go came up on my Pandora while I was writing this and I got something in my eye.

“You okay?” El plunked down next to Mike on the floor of his dorm room. He hurriedly palmed the tears from his eyes, and she pretended not to notice.

“‘M fine,” he muttered, trying not to let his resentment of his new (perceived) role affect his feelings for his girlfriend and best friend.

“You are not fine,” El pronounced, as if it wasn’t stupidly obvious. She leaned against him. “Good memories in here, though.” 

He blushed at the thought of their first kiss, but he also laughed, and just like that, the tension was gone. “Thanks.”

“Now, what’s wrong?” She poked him in the chest at his reticence, which was kind of ironic, when he thought about it. “Friends don’t lie,” she reminded him.

“It’s kind of about school,” Mike admitted. It felt silly to say out loud, and he stalled, twisting one of her curls in his fingers.

“Grades?” El asked. Mike shook his head. Academics had never been a problem. 

“So, you know how we used to work as a team with the rest of the gang?” El nodded: between them and their four best friends, they had a formidable, well-rounded array of super-powers which they coordinated brilliantly, thanks in part to the communicators they had worked up in the lab. He slumped back against the bed, because he was just self-aware enough to realize that there was no good way to say what was on his mind without sounding like a prick. “I felt like I was the leader of the group. And...I liked it. I liked being needed for something other than my ability to create stupid illusions.”

“I value you,” El reminded him. “And I’m your partner this semester.”

“Yeah, but…” Mike closed his eyes, which didn’t help when that horrible, toothed mouth filled his mind’s eye. “When we had that training exercise with the demogorgon, my tricks had no effect.” 

“Most things have eyes.” A salient point, Mike had to admit.

“Yeah, but I was completely useless! And you, you just vaporized it with your mind! Which is totally awesome,” he added in a blur of words. “You are awesome. And I just felt like a sidekick. And nobody likes Bucky Barnes or Robin as much as Captain America or Batman.” He managed a smile at her. “And they definitely don’t get the girl.”

“I’m pretty sure Bucky and Steve get each other,” El deadpanned. Guess she was spending enough time with Dustin, Lucas, and Will. “Besides, you still tried to help me fight it, even though your powers weren’t working, and that makes you a real hero.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, nearly to his floppy bangs. “Friends don’t lie,” she promised, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Plus, you can hide an entire city.” She pointed at him. “Badass.”

“Thanks, El.” He smiled, and kissed her back. “Wanna see if the others want to continue the campaign? I don’t think I’m going to get any more studying done tonight.”

She nodded, and took his hand as they left, shutting his door with her mind as they went in search of their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you keeping score at home, Max has super-speed, Will can phase-shift (think Kitty Pryde), Lucas can shoot lasers from his hands, Dustin has a stretchy body (think Mr. Fantastic), Mike can create visual illusions, and El has her canon slate of powers.


End file.
